Klaus : Hey Lady
by nerdysuccess
Summary: What if Klaus has a secret love that decides to shows up in New Orleans
1. Chapter 1 : Mention

Klaus was painting in his room when he hears Haley footsteps. "Who is Nicole?" Klaus acts like he didn't heard her. "Klaus I'm talking to you!" Klaus turns around and looks at her."Why are you asking about her?" Hayley notice his tone of voice change."I'm reading Elijah Diary and he mentioned her." Klaus rolls his eyes and goes back to painting. Haley notice Klaus looks annoyed.

As Haley goes back to read Elijah's Diary.

_**"I have never seen Klaus so happy in centuries until he met Nicole. She is sweet, kind ,caring , and can always seem to calm him down. She brings the good side my brother that I always knew it existed. I'm afraid he will push her away."**_

As Klaus couldn't paint anymore .Haley mentions her . He haven't seen in a couple years before he went to Mystic Falls. Klaus smiles as he remembers meeting her. " Nicole was wearing a black long dress at her family funeral. I notice Klaus eyes connect with her dark brown eyes. Klaus couldn't stay away from her sadness. It attractive him to he didn't know was she felt the same away.I remember Klaus slight smile at her across the room. She smiles at him and looks down. As she walks away from all the people around her. Klaus notices her elegance and beauty."

Haley wonders **_what happen to Nicole? Did Klaus push her away ? Did he kill her ?_**

As Klaus mind goes to a happier time with Nicole. _**Both were in the forest. Klaus smiles when she looks at him so innocently. Klaus was not used to him. Most people were afraid of knowing what he was. "Didn't your dad tell you not walk in the forest?" Nicole reply why the big bad wolf is going to eat me? Klaus chuckled."No worse .." Nicole reply there is something worse than a wolf ? "Yes?" Nicole reply a vampire? Klaus tries to hide his smirk. "You believe the in mythical creaters?" Klaus reply no I believe in something else."What will that be Nicklaus?" Klaus notices she naturally interest."Do you really want to know?" Nicole reply is this where you tease me and not tell me what you know? Klaus shakes his wonders how she is going to act. Klaus slightly used his strength and push Nicole against a tree."Are you scared of me?" Nicole shakes her head. He hears her heartbeat skip. Klaus eyes turn dark and the vervain of starts to show on his looks at him and notice his fans coming out."What do you think of me now?" Nicole reply are you suppose to scare me? Klaus raises his pulls him in a passionate kiss. Klaus responds right back. Nicole giggles as he wouldn't let her pull away.**_

Klaus shakes that beautiful moment of his mind until he hears a similar giggle outside his window. Klaus gets up and leaves his room. As he walks to the stairs and see Elijah standing by water looks irritated until he hears Marcel speak up ."Are you sure you want to show up uninvited?" Klaus is about to walk down the stairs and see her . Klaus does a double look. She is wearing blue jeans with black combat boots. Her black hair is long and has a red blouse with leather jacket ."I doubt he will throw me out." Klaus couldn't hide his smile. As Marcel turns around and see Klaus walking towards her. Marcel moves out the way. Elijah smiles as Klaus and Nicole look at each other."So what is it Nicklaus? You miss me?" Klaus reply, of couse not . Nicole smiles at him and her dimples show. Klaus gives her a smirk. He slowly takes a step toward her. Klaus pulls her in for a tight hug. He whispers in her ear Of course I have missed you . As he pulls from hugging her. Nicole slowly touches his face. Klaus smiles at her and his hands on her waist. His eyes light up."So she is must be Nicole?" Klaus didn't pull away until Haley said** Has he mention me?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pretty Little Face

Nicole looks up and see Haley cold look. Klaus takes a step back and points **"Meet Haley .."** Nicole ask who is she? Before Klaus could say anything."I'm the mother of his child ." Nicole looks at Klaus. "I can explain?" Haley notice he was nervous. Nicole looks at both of them. "You are a father?" Klaus nodded. "Where is the child?"Klaus smiles and Haley looks confused."She is with Rebekah." Nicole nodded. Haley walks downstairs and as she was going to get close to her. Haley sees Kol used his vampire speed and grabs Nicole by the throat. Kol growls at her ._"Come on Kol I can't never take you seriously.. with that pretty face of you."_ Kol lets her go and Nicole grabs him by the throat. Haley is shocked , but Klaus and Elijah are used to this. Kol reply it only seems fair. Nicole lets him go and takes a few steps back. Klaus pulls her to his side. "I can't wait for Rebekah to see you ."

Nicole chuckled and looks at tells her maybe we should throw a party. Nicole reply let's not. Klaus asks why not?"Because I don't like parties." Elijah asks are you just visiting for a day? Nicole shakes her head. "No I came her because I heard your mother is alive." Elijah reply we heard that rumors for months."So you three don't think she is by herself?" Kol reply we are making for her to make the first raises her eyebrows."We will worry about my mother later .." Klaus offer his right hand .

**_"Are you asking me to dance with you?" Klaus notice she is blushing . He reply, of course. Nicole takes his hand walks with him to the middle of the looks at her with a looks so beautiful with a long red spins around and pulls her close to his ask do you want to leave the party?"Of course not Klaus , I can't be a room without supervision." Klaus ask what do you think I'm going to do to you? "_**

As Klaus and Nicole are holding hands and walking around the french court. Klaus was holding her close to couldn't stop glancing at her. Nicole smiles innocently at him. "What do you have in mind?" Nicole reply I'm hungry. "That's easy to solve ." Nicole has a smirk on his face. "Do you want to hunt ?"

_Two older man sees a young woman cover in blood coming to them as they are on their horse ."What's wrong?" Nicole mumble Can you please help me ? my husband has been injury. One of the older men follows her while the other one is barely getting off. The men see the a line of man and woman on the smiles at them and dark veins start to come on her face. As Klaus gets up and is about to attack the first man. Nicole bites him first and grabs him tightly. Klaus gives a mean look as he fed on the second one . As Nicole finishes her prey and toss him to the ground. Klaus smiles as her lips are covered in blood .She walks towards him and they lock eyes .He pulls her for a tender kiss._

As Klaus used his vampire speed and they went back to his and Nicole gave a mean look. She has a smirk on her face."You don't scare me." Klaus raise he gently touches her face. He places Nicole on the table as they are kissing wildly. There clothes flying everywhere. Klaus goes to her neck. Nicole moans as his nibbling and marking her."This how I thought our reunion was going to happen." Klaus chuckled and locks eye with her before there lips touch each other.

_Reviews are appreciated :D_

**_P.s Any italics are flashbacks _**


	3. Chapter 3 : Suprise

Haley walks into living room and see Kol driving bourbon . Haley notice he is reading Elijah's diary. Haley takes from him."I was reading that, but you were on page 160. If you want to know more about Nicole asks me?" Haley reply Does Klaus love her? "Like my brother Elijah would say they are perfect for each other."Haley tries not to laugh as Kol is mimicking Elijah ask, Why were they apart for such a long time?"It depends who you ask but I think Klaus and Nicole were apart for only a few years. Anytime Klaus ever left us for a few days was because He wants to go and find her.

Kol decides to read a page out of Elijah book **"Klaus has left us for a month now .He hasn't wrote or call us . I was getting worried until Nicole send us a postcard. I don't know If I should be worried or happy."**

As Kol skip a few pages.** He reads out loud .Klaus is back and he's quiet. Everything little thing upset him. I wonder what happen to make this way? I'm being too afraid to ask . Kol looks at Haley**."This is the year 1717 he decides to take me out of my coffin. He needs a buddy to be with."Do you know why he came back so upset?" Kol reply he was upset that Nicole had functioned so well without him. She didn't need him as much as she turns into a vampire Klaus love that Nicole clung on to him. A few centuries later she fits right in with society. She was living the life. She was traveling the world by herself. He told him he found her in Brazil.

_Nicole was swimming naked in the amazon river. She was enjoying being in nature. There no animal that would dare attack her. She found peace in this forever was watching her from a few feet away. He notices how peaceful her look. As she was getting out and was drying herself off. Klaus used his vampire speed. Nicole turns expect a smile, but instead she had a serious face."I thought you would be happy to see me ." Nicole reply I would but I didn't know you were coming."That would ruin the surprise." Nicole reply Klaus you need to leave. "Why do you want me to leave?" Nicole reply because your father has been looking around for you."You saw him?" Nicole reply I did. "Did he hurt you?" Nicole reply no. Klaus heard her heartbeat skip."What did he to you?" Nicole touches his face. Klaus reads the pain in her eyes "Nothing he didn't do for you."_

They hear Klaus let a loud makes a face." Nicole and Klaus are having the time of their life." She raises her eyebrows. Kol chuckled."There catching up for lost always do." Haley ignores him and walks to the Klaus side of the slightly opens the door and see Nicole on top of Klaus. His hands are pin looks at Nicole body as she moves her body .Klaus Looks up at her like a goddess. Haley notices Nicole has a small birthmark by her ribcage . Klaus and Nicole are so into the moment they don't realize Haley is outside. She see Klaus pick Nicole and slams her on the wall. Nicole laughs and kiss Klaus wildly. Haley couldn't look away as Nicole let a whimper and mark Klaus is panting and still has Nicole pin against the gently touches his face."I love you Nicklaus .." Klaus smiles and his dimples show."I love you too Nicole." They heard a knock at the door. Klaus turns around and gives her shirt . Nicole puts on."Klaus smiles as he sees how messy they look. Can I come in?" Klaus reply sure Elijah. Elijah walks in and glances as the both of was putting his pants on."Nicole I need Klaus for a minute ." Klaus kisses Nicole on her cheek before she leaves. Elijah tries to keep a serious face.

Nicole goes into Klaus bathroom .She goes to his tub and decide to take a bubble is enjoying drinking blood as she in the tub."Can I join you?"_klaus gets undressed and joins her in the tub. Nicole goes to his hugs her gently as he kiss her right cheek. He kisses her neck and bite her shoulder. Nicole moans and she feels as he starts to feed on her .As she closes her eyes and she hears footsteps. As Nicole opens her eyes."You two can't keep your hands off each is touching her lips and still rethinking of the old times. Kol is looking at her with intrigue "Since Elijah and Klaus left ." Nicole reply leaves me alone. Kol reply you want to meet Klaus daughter?"Yes but let me get dressed."_

Nicole comes down and looks at Rebekah with a little blonde girl at her side. They are laughing and playing. Nicole smiles at Rebekah. Haley looks at Rebekah. Nicole and Rebekah hug, ask mom who is she? Haley doesn't what to say. Rebekah replies she is your daddy special friend. Hope looks at her Nicole. She notices her Brown eyes are shaped like Haley but her face expression are like Klaus. "Can I play with you?" Hope reply No! Nicole ask why not? Hope is about to hide behind her mom when Nicole offers her right hand."You think you can't trust me?" Hope looks down. "Take my hand and I will show you otherwise."

Hope takes her hand and Nicole smiles. Rebekah laughs as Nicole gently grab Hope and spin her around."Let me see if it's true what I heard." Hope starts to laugh as Nicole start to tickle her. Haley smiles at them. Nicole let\'s her go and Hope gives her a mean look."Should I run?" Hope nodded. Nicole starts to run slowly away from Hope .They are playing a cat and mouse game. Nicole notice, Hope from being a six year old was extremely fast. As Nicole turns to look at Hope and then used her vampire speed. As She turns around and bumps into Klaus. Nicole falls back. Hope covers her mouth. Nicole looks scared as she looks up.

_"Do you know Who I'm? You are Mikeal .._

_p.s Reviews are highly appreciated :)_


	4. Chapter 4 : Insecurities

_Nicole reply you must b e Mik ae al. He looks at her up and down with a cold look."What gave it away?" Nicole didn't reply."You are scared of me?" Nicole reply no you just look a lot like my father. Her comment took him by surprise."I wonder what that coward Nicklaus has told you about me ?" Nicole slowly stands up."He never talk about you it was your other children." Mikael reply good Klaus is not mine."I know your wife had a affair with wolf in the next by village." Mikael grab her tightly by her arm."So you must think you so good don't you?" She shakes her head."No But I don't get why you hate Klaus?" Mikael reply I loved Klaus but he was so weak and fragile. He tosses her on the ground. When I found out he wasn't mine. I was proud. Nicole looks at him with a confused look. "What make you love him? Nicole reply why do you care? "Is he worth your life?" Nicole nodded."You would seriously die from him?" Nicole reply just you trusted your wife to turn into a vampire. Mikael chuckled and takes a few steps away."Sweetheart there is a big difference .I was married to my wife for years while you met only for a couple months." Nicole shakes her head. Mikeal takes two steps closer to her and she tries to crawl from him._

**_" DAD! Did you hurt your friend? "_**

Klaus shakes the last thought he had on his mind. Nicole is on the ground and replies no he just scared me."I thought I didn't scare you." Nicole gives a mean look and he offers his hand."No thank you ." Klaus has a smirk on his face. Nicole gets up and she seess Hope hug her dad . Her little hands wrap around his neck."I love you daddy." Klaus reply Hope I love you smiles at them as she takes a few steps back . She Klaus interact swith his daughter. Kol whispers in her ear do you remember the old times? Nicole reply your meaning? She raises her eyebrows. Kol chuckled.

_Klaus walks in New Orlean's House to see Nicole and Kol high on blood . Loud Jazz music people dead on the spin Nicole around as she giggling."What is this?" Kol reply we want to have fun. Nicole pulls away from Kol. Klaus looks mad at Kol. Nicole reply you told me you want me to have fun. " you know that's not what I met." Nicole notices Klaus is mad. "I'm sorry .." Klaus gives a cold look to Kol , but wouldn't look at Nicole. "Say it Nick! Everyday she is changing and you are afraid to lose her!" Klaus reply No Kol ! Everyday she becomes the woman I always thought she was capable of being in. Nicole notice his eyes light up."I'm not mad at you, but next time invite me." Nicole smiles at him and takes a step to leave a few seconds later. "Klaus don't lie to me, you are upset" Klaus shakes his head. She touches his face tenderly."What is it?" Klaus reply I don't want darkness to consume you._

As Klaus played his daughter Hope and they sat down. He notices Nicole and Kol were having fun messing sitting across each notice Flirty gesture to Nicole. Klaus let a quiet growl. "Dad what's wrong?" Kol reply your dad is a bit possessive. Hope looks confused. "You never learn what's mine it's mine!" Haley steps outside her room. She sees Klaus get up and so does Kol .They look at each other."What is a brother?" Klaus reply don't make me put you in a coffin. Nicole steps between them."KLAUS!" Haley notice Nicole was now getting mad. "Nicole you came to see me or Kol ." Nicole reply What's wrong with you?

Klaus takes a step back as she was going to touch his turns to Hope and tells her to go upstairs."But DAD" Kol does a fake smile and tells her that in a few minutes they all be smiles at her uncle and goes upstairs. Hope goes to Elijah's couldn't help to watch."I will not share you with Kol !" Nicole reply tell me when you had?! "You never notice the way Kol looks at you ." Kol shakes his head. Nicole reply so you think story is repeating itself. "Don't get smart with me!" Nicole reply I will not deal with your insecurities that have nothing to do with me! Klaus chuckled. "You think I'm joking." Klaus reply what's stopping you from leaving? Nicole tries to push Klaus so she see can leave. Klaus stops her."You are not going anywhere!Until I say so" Nicole reply are you sure about that? Klaus used his strength and pins her to the wall. Both lock notice Klaus playful natures, but Nicole was not having it. As she used all her strength and push Klaus away from her."Talk to me when you realize I will not deal with your foolish acts."


	5. Chapter 5 : Not Enough

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Klaus was drinking bourbon and Haley walks into the living room."She is not back yet?" Klaus replies no she is having the time of her life. Haley notice he is in a bad mood."Where could she have gone?" Klaus smiles at her and gets was drinking at Sofia Devaraux 's Bar and loud music was playing. It was busy for a Thursday night. Sofia looks in her and gives her a other tequila shot_**."Wanna dance?"**_ Nicole reply a few more shots and I will gladly. Sofia smiles at her. Nicole smiles back and takes Sofia's hand.

_** He See Sofia and Nicole Dancing on top of the bar. Klaus has a smirk on his face. Nicole laugh takes back to a few decades. As Elijah was upset because Rebekah and Nicole were drawing too much attention to themselves. Both Woman were drunk and making a fool out of each other. In their eyes, they were having fun. Nicole spins Rebekah around. Rebekah laughs and her smile faded as she Klaus. Klaus grabs Nicole's and Rebekah."You two had your fun now!" Nicole gets away from Klaus Grip. "I don't have to hear you! Klaus asks why not? "Remember loving I was too hard for you so you push me ." Rebekah could feel than tension."I still need to protect you." Nicole reply I don't need to be protected. As a guy touches her waist roughly. Nicole turns around and snaps his neck."What's your excuses now?"**_

Nicole comes down from being on the top of the bar."I thought you were going to save me a dance?" Nicole grabs her jacket and ignores him. "Are you really going to give the silent treatment?" Nicole is about to take one last shot but Klaus is taken from her hand. Nicole ignores him and walks out of the bar. Klaus follows her."Darling you are still mad ." Nicole reply leaves me alone ! Klaus loves her walk when she is mad. "You know I can never do that." Klaus used his vampire speed and goes in front of her. Nicole takes a deep breath. "How Can I make up to you?" Nicole looks at him with a pissed off look.

_**During the 1800's**_

_**Klaus hears Nicole giggling inside her house while walking with Elijah in the street of Paris. Klaus has a serious face."Let her have her fun .." Klaus reply I always do . Before Elijah could stop his brother from leaving Klaus opens her door. He sees Nicole laying down in her living room and drinking wine. He notices her white dress was open and bloody. They were two women dancing and had bite marks on their neck. As he took a step close to the living room. He sees Nicole pull a blonde man by his shirt and closed to her chest. He looks muscular and strong."I thought you want a drink?" Nicole reply I want you instead. Klaus watches as Nicole touches the blonde's man's chest. Klaus notice she is toying with him."Emmett you taste lovely." Emmett chuckled."When are you going to turn me?" Nicole reply when the time is right ? Emmett looks at her like a sad puppy and she pulls him for a kiss. Klaus felt his blood start to boil when Emmett hand pushes her long dress up and his hands were about to touch her thigh. As Nicole was about to moan because Emmett lips were about to touch her neck. Klaus grabs by the back of shirt. Emmett looks scared at Klaus.**_

_**Nicole looks at him, mad."Did she forget to mention me?" Emmett reply you must her ex that wouldn't let her go."No I'm more than that. " Nicole reply are you sure? Klaus nodded and looks at Emmett."Do you love her?" Klaus looks at his Emmett's dark brown eyes."Yes I do?" Klaus reply she is playing you. Emmett reply no she is not. "You have two choices you either walk away from her or you died for her love?" Emmett reply I will die for her. Klaus reply good choice of words. He snaps Emmett's neck. Nicole growls at him. You ready to have your fun!" Nicole reply no not yet. Klaus raises his eyebrows. Nicole has a smirk on her face."You are too predictable .." Klaus chuckled. He takes a step to her sofa. Nicole grabs by his shirt and pins him down on the floor."I will do what I want When I want .." Klaus flips himself over. He slightly presses on her neck. "Do you forget who I'm?" Nicole reply no I didn't. They lock eyes. Klaus goes for a passionate kiss.**_

"Nicole you know you can't stay mad at me even if you try." Klaus pulls her close to him by her waist. Nicole reply Nick stops it ! Klaus smiles as his hands are slowly working his way up. She pushes him away."I'm sorry!" Nicole looks at him and tells him to keep going. "I'm sorry my insecurities always get me .You are the only person who never turn my back on me." Nicole reply you were always bad at apologies. Klaus smiles and touches her face."You still own me a dance?" Nicole laughs and tells him no music. "That never stops us."

Back at Mikaelson's house Haley is reading Elijah Diary _**"There something about Nicole that can bring the best or worse of Klaus. They love each other dearly. I have seen many times. From there fighting . She has always put Klaus in his places. They always will end up making up."**_Nicole was smiling as Klaus slowly danced in the middle of the street. Klaus slowly tilted her over. As his right's hand is holding her back. Nicole giggle and he pulls her up. Klaus spins her around and lock eyes with her. Nicole smiles and they both look at up at the moon. "She loves him with all her heart .Even if sometimes Klaus brings her pain or pleasure. Nicole will always look to him with the same glance. It's the pure look that will always melt my brother cold heart."


End file.
